The Pop Star Addition
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: The 4-part Big Bang Theory/Austin & Ally crossover from my A&A fic. Thought I already posted it outside of the story, but apparently not. Original version before I added the mess that might've caused some controversy with readers. Anyways, Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**S2 Ch. 3: BBT &amp; A&amp;A: The Pop Star Addition: Part 1  
**

**...**

**This is the 4-part crossover. It took months in the making**. I started in the later months of last year, then these last few weeks,** ENJOY!**

**...**

**Austin was on his tour bus in Pasadena, California. It was about 5:00 pm. He'd been on a plane after the show the night before, then got on another tour bus in California &amp; drove for another several hours &amp; stopped there.**

"Welp, just stopping here for the night, Mr. Moon. Gotta get some sleep," Austin's tour bus driver said.

"That's fine, man. I'll just go to the store to get something to eat. Where are we anyways?" Austin asked.

"Pasadena, California," his driver said.

**Austin grabbed &amp; put on his shades, his New York Yankees green flex-fit, flat brim hat, &amp; hoodie, then exited the bus.**

**He got to the nearest convenience store, a 7/11, picked out a soda &amp; a few other food items he wanted. He looked at his watch, 5:25.**

"$5.40," the clerk said.

**Austin handed her a $10 bill. A few girls looked at him, which he could see out of his peripheral vision.**

"What?" he asked.

**They just turned around &amp; chatted. He just shrugged it off (big mistake). He got his change &amp; turned towards the door, then one of the girls snatched his hat &amp; recognized him.**

"I knew it! Austin Moon's at this store!" she yelled so the whole store could hear.

**Austin quickly snatched his hat back, put the stuff he got in his jacket pockets, and made a break for it. He ran down the street as fast as he could, booking it as a mob of crazed fan girls chased after him.**

"Damn, where's The Beatles' song 'Help' playing when you need it?" Austin said, then the music started playing...

Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone  
Help!

**(Austin rounded a corner of the sidewalk)**

(When) When I was younger (when I was young), so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way (I never needed)

**(He hides behind the other side of a car, crouched as low as he could go)**

(Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self-assured  
(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

**(They pass by, not noticing him, he gets back on the sidewalk catching his breath, one of the crowd turns around, sees him, and alerts the others)**

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?

**(He runs around more blocks and streets 'til the song ends)**

(Now) And now my life has changed (My life has changed) in oh so many ways  
(My independence) My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
(But) But every now (Every now and then) and then, I feel so insecure  
(I know that I) I know that I just need you like I've never done before

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?

When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
(Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self-assured  
(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?  
Help me, help me, ooh

**The song fades, the girls screaming becomes audible, &amp; Austin turns into the apartment building on 2311 Los Robles Avenue, where someone was walking out of. He ran inside &amp; closed the door behind him, hoping it was automatically locked from the outside.**

**Knowing it probably wouldn't hold them back forever, he ran to the elevator.**

"Damn! Out-of-order!" he said after seeing that the elevator had police tape on the outside of the door.

**He then turned to his immediate right &amp; started running up the stairs. The door opened, just as he feared, &amp; the crazed fangirls ran up after him.**

**He got to the 3rd floor, where a blonde was just unlocking her door.**

"Miss!" Austin yelled as he saw her.

**She turned around.**

"Yes?"

"Listen. You've gotta hide me. A whole mob of girls are chasing me &amp; they're climbing those stairs as we speak!"

"What, why?" she asked. He took off his shades. "Hey, you're Austin Moon I..."

**Austin heard the girls coming.**

"Shh. Shit. Listen. I need some cover. They're closing in!"

"All right, fine. Come on in," She said, opening the door &amp; they both walked in.

**Austin slammed &amp; pressed his ear to the door, locking the door as much as possible.**

"Thanks, umm..." he said, motioning to Penny.

"Penny."

"Penny," he said as he heard the girls running by.

**He went over &amp; sat on her couch, sighing with exasperation.**

"Wow. You're way more handsome in person," Penny said, crossing her arms.

"You sound like my girlfriend," Austin said, getting up &amp; looking at her. "Listen. You're a life saver. How can I pay you back? Money? Tickets? Anything &amp; it's yours."

"Well. I'll discuss that with you later. Right now I'm headed to my neighbors' apartment for dinner."

"You have dinner with your neighbor?"

"Actually, it's two. One's my boyfriend, the other is a gigantic douche with OCD &amp; a bunch of other crazy stuff in his head, with their two friends, an ex-sexaholic &amp; an Indian who can't speak to women unless they're deaf, in his family, or he's drunk, so, yeah."

"Sounds like an interesting group."

"They are, believe me."

"Listen. Can I come too? I haven't had anything to eat since lunch &amp; I just ran a lot of blocks &amp; stairs at my top speed."

"Sure, I guess, but I don't think there's gonna be enough food for all 6 of us 'cause they usually only get food for 5 people."

"Don't worry. I bought stuff at a store before I ran here."

"Ok, then I guess it's ok for you to come."

"Thanks, but first, check to see if those girls are taking another loop."

**Penny checks out in the hall.**

"No one out there."

"Great," Austin said.

**They exited to Sheldon &amp; Leonard's apartment across the hall.**

**...**

* * *

****On to part 2, coming soon, if not already...****

**PEACE...**


	2. Part 2

**BBT &amp; A&amp;A: The Pop Star Addition: Part 2  
**

**...**

**Austin &amp; Penny both entered Sheldon &amp; Leonard's apartment.**

"Hey guys," Penny said.

"Hey, look it's Penny &amp;..." Howard said, looking at Austin.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Austin Moon," he said to only see blank stares. "The singer on YouTube?" he adds. He looks at his watch to see that it's 5:29, "Flip the TV to MTV. There should be an interview I did coming on in a minute."

**Leonard flips the TV to MTV, and on the screen, the interview comes on.**

"We have an exclusive interview with Austin Moon after his latest concert here a few days ago," It shows concert footage of Austin playing. "Austin, how does it feel to go from 'A Billion Hits' on YouTube to a billion people per show?"

"Well, it's not exactly a billion, but it _is_ a bit challenging because if I need to do something over again when I'm shooting a video, I have that opportunity then I have to have everything ready to do in 1 take live, but it's great to see everybody out here cheering me on."

"You heard it here first from Austin Moon," everyone looks at him.

"Hey, it was an impromptu interview."

"Yeah. You seemed comfy with your words," Leonard said, eating his take out.

"Hey. I just got off the stage after a concert. _You_ try that and not be nervous. Lay off," Austin said, looking at him.

"Hey why don't you lay off my girlfriend!?" Leonard said, getting up.

"Hey. I have a girlfriend back home &amp; I'm not about to jeopardize that with a girl I just met on the run from what seemed like the crowd of girls from the opening scene of _A Hard Days' Night_ &amp; I ran from them for a while, so don't worry," Austin said, looking straight at him.

"Oh," he said **(this would be where the audience would laugh)**. "Sorry, man, but I would fight you for her."

"Dude, no offense, but I would most likely bust you up in a match," Austin steps to his face.

"He's right you know, Leonard," Sheldon interjects. "His body build does seem quite better built than yours &amp;, seeing how you've only faced off against Wolowitz in Wii boxing, I expect he'll have you wailing on the floor within 30 seconds or less," he said, then did that chuckle of his.

**They looked at him &amp; he retreated a little with another statement.**

"Plus, he's younger than you."

"Thanks, but unnecessary..." Austin said, pointing to him.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Oh &amp; sorry..." he said, pointing to Leonard.

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter."

"Ah. Real doctors?" he asked.

"Yep, says the degrees from our colleges," Leonard answers.

"Ah," Austin said. "What's on TV?" he asked, pointing to the TV.

"_Star Trek: the Next Generation_, staring our good friend Wil Wheaton," Sheldon said, looking back to the TV.

"You guys actually know Wil Wheaton?" Austin asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, yes," Sheldon started. "He became my friend after we went to a party he hosted &amp; gave me an autographed Wesley Crusher action figure as an apology for disappointing me back in the 90's."

**Austin leaned toward Penny.**

"Should I ask?"

"See for yourself," she said back.

"Ok, how did he disappoint-" he was cut off before he could finish the question.

"In 1995, I went to the annual Dixie-Trek convention, where he was scheduled to be. I rode a bus to there, which took 10 hours, twice violating my personal rule of relieving myself on a moving vehicle, &amp; when I got there, he didn't show. I then put him on my 'Mortal Enemies' list. After I got the action figure, Brent Spiner quickly replaced him on the list."

"Data himself?" he said, pointing to the screen showing Data. "What'd he do?" he asked, then everyone else but him &amp; Sheldon groaned. He looked at them wondering why they groaned.

"He opened the action figure out of the original packaging. 'Nuff said."

"Yeah, I get it," he looked at Penny, showing he knew what she was talking about.

"Told ya," Penny said.

"Well, I shouldn't be one to talk. I know Green Day &amp; Matt Smith."

"Green Day?" Penny asked.

"Matt Smith?" the guys, minus Raj asked, but he looked up with them.

**Raj whispered in Howard's ear.**

"Yes. That's what we all just said," Howard said, looking back to him.

"Yeah. I met Green Day when we performed in NYC for the New Years' Day celebration. Then I met Matt Smith when I was doing a thing for BBC for the Christmas Special last year."

"Wow," Penny said, rubbing his shoulder. He looked at Leonard with a look of surprise.

**The others continued eating.**

**Later, after everyone was done eating...**

"Ok, it's 'Anything Can Happen' Thursday. What should we do tonight?" Leonard asked.

"Comic book store?" Wolowitz suggested.

"All in favor?" Leonard said. Everyone lifted their hands **(well, the 4 main guys of the group)**. "Ok, it's unanimous, comic book store it is. Penny, you coming?"

"Well, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I think it I'll wait for you guys to get back," she said.

"Ok, Austin?"

"You know, I've never been to a comic book store before. Should be fun."

"Oh, yes. There's always fine literature selections at the store," Sheldon said.

"Really? What comics do they have &amp; by superhero, not by any other specificity than that."

"Ok, let's see. Spider-Man, Ironman, Hulk, &amp; anything else Marvel, Batman, Superman, &amp; anything else DC."

"Any manga?"

"I believe so, but I've never checked any out myself."

"Well all right then."

"Ok, great. Let's go," Leonard said, then everyone started walking out the door &amp; down the stairs. "Oh, wait. Won't anyone recognize you?" he said to Austin.

"Oh, right," Austin said, then put his hat &amp; sunglasses on, then giving a 'well' look. "Well?"

"Better," Leonard said.

"Great."

"Yes, if you like the 'White, beach blonde, gangster/rapper' look as a disguise," Sheldon said, giving his opinion.

"Was that really necessary?" Austin asked.

"You asked," Sheldon said.

"Yes, if the disguise was good enough that he wasn't gonna be recognized too easily," Leonard said.

"Oh. Then yes," Sheldon said, giving a better answer. Then they continued walking down the stairs.

* * *

**They got to the comic book store.**

"Do you think anyone will recognize me?" Austin asked.

"Probably not, but I'd keep the hat &amp; sunglasses on though. In case if someone walks by outside," Leonard said.

"Yeah, I'm doubting anyone who's not even _remotely_ a comic book geek is gonna look in the window," he said, taking off the sunglasses, but leaving on the hat.

**They all walked into the store. Sheldon, Wolowitz, Raj, &amp; Austin walked over to the comics.**

**Leonard walked over to Stewart.**

"Hey, Stewart."

"Hey, who's the new guy?" he said, looking over at Sheldon &amp; Wolowitz look over the comics, seeing if there are any new comics yet.

"Just a friend. What do you have the boxes for?" he asked, pointing to the boxes.

"Oh, just reprints of the 1st edition of the very 1st comics of every Marvel &amp; DC super hero &amp; super hero team up comic ever of every series."

"Oh, my god," Leonard said.

"Are you serious!?" Sheldon asked, walking over, overhearing their convo with his Vulcan hearing, with Austin, Howard, &amp; Raj following.

"Yeah, it's kind of a whole '2013 reprint of every 1st edition of 1st comic books in history to this point of time' thing they're doing for fans of today who missed out on that generation of comic books."

"Well, isn't _that_ awesome," Leonard said.

"'Awesome' doesn't begin to describe it," Sheldon said. "It's unbelievable. It's, well, for lack of a better word, awesome!"

"Yeah, plus all of them are all hand autographed by their creators, if they're still alive."

"That's, well, I can't think of a another adjective, awesome," Leonard said.

"Yeah &amp; I'm not supposed to put them on display til tomorrow, but I just had to have them out here. You can get all of them in a 'power pack', as it were, of comics, where it's all of them for about $135 each per publisher, or one at a time for about $25 each."

"Well, that's a lot, but considering the cargo, understandable," Leonard said.

"Hey, guys. Would you mind if I pay for them for you?" Austin asked, pulling out his wallet, having several $100 bills inside it.

"Oh, Austin. That's very thoughtful, but we can't let you pay for us," Leonard said.

"Oh, yes we can," Howard said, marvel-ing at the packs.

"No we can't, Howard," he said at him.

"Why not?" Sheldon asked.

"'Cause it just wouldn't be right, him paying for comic books for all of us," he said, looking at Sheldon.

"No, I want to," he said to Leonard. "Listen, I'm gonna buy some for myself, so why not?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus I wanna thank you guys for helping me out, so I wanna return the favor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, I always carry a minimum of $1000 in 20s ever since I got famous, so, why not?"

"Ok, I guess. If you're serious."

"I am."

"Well, ok then. But we're all chipping in 10 bucks each, ok?" he said, looking towards the other guys.

"Fine!" they said.

"Ok. Everyone get out 10 bucks each &amp; give it to Austin," he said, then everyone did it. Austin went to the counter to paid Stewart.

"Ok, 5 Marvel &amp; 5 DC 1st comic packs," he said to Stewart.

"Ok, that'll be $810," he said.

"Ok," then he took everyone's money, already having $50 there. He pulled out an extra $760 in 20s &amp; gave it to Stewart, who started counting it all to make sure it was all there.

"Wow, that's a lot of cheddar. Where'd you get it?" Stewart asked, while counting.

"I got a good job," Austin answered.

"Ok. Everything seems ok. Now, come in the back &amp; I'll get you the boxes."

"Whoa. Boxes?"

"Yeah. That's how the packs are generally packed up."

"Ok, great," Austin said.

"Whoa. _That_ might be too heavy," Leonard said when seeing the boxes' sizes.

"Yeah, especially with Sheldon here," Raj said.

"I'll have you know I can bench press over 890 billion nanograms," he said.

"Sheldon, that's less than 2 pounds," Leonard said back to him.

"Sounded better the way I said it."

"Yeah. I've got one of those lifts if you need to borrow it for tonight. I know you'll return it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Stewart," Leonard said.

**They loaded up a few of the lift things, whatever you call them (seriously, I've got no idea) &amp; put them in the back of Leonard's car. They then dropped off &amp; helped Raj &amp; Howard carry their comics inside.**

* * *

**...**

****On to Part 3. Coming soon, if not already uploaded...****

**PEACE...**


	3. Part 3

**BBT &amp; A&amp;A: The Pop Star Addition: ****Part 3**

**...**

"Thanks for buying the comics, Austin," Leonard said while they're climbing the stairs.

"Don't mention it," Austin told him.

"Oh, yes. Reprints of every 1st edition comic book in Marvel &amp; DC history. You, my friend are thanked personally by me," Sheldon said.

"As I said before, don't mention it."

**Leonard opened the door. They walked in &amp; set the books on the table.**

"Oh, man. I gotta call my tour bus driver &amp; tell him to pick me up. Do you guys mind?"

"No, we'll just be in the kitchen area over here," Leonard said, motioning Sheldon to come with him.

**Austin gets on his cell phone.**

"Hey..."

"What do you think of this guy, Sheldon?" Leonard asks.

"He's a relatively good guy."

"Yeah, but to buy all of us comic books..."

"Hey, the man is paying for stuff that we want. We've got a good thing going, don't screw it up."

"I'm not. I'm just thinking whether or not he has an ulterior motive."

"Like what? To have us dump a body in a lake?"

"Obviously not, but I just feel that he feels we owe him a favor."

"Good point. Don't bring it up"

"But..." he was interrupted by Austin.

"Hey, guys, my driver says he can pick me up..."

"Great," Leonard interrupted.

"But not until morning. Can I spend the night?"

"Sure, Sheldon?"

"After what you did for me tonight, you can take my bed for the night if you want, my good sir."

"Thanks, but I'm good with the couch."

_'You gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take...'_ **Austin's phone rang.**

"Oh, my girlfriend. Gotta take this." he answers his iPhone on FaceTime. "Hey, Ally. What's up?"

"What's up? I turn on the TV &amp; it's 'Breaking news, Austin Moon's been sighted in Pasadena, California.'"

"Nice to see you too. Yeah, we stopped for the night &amp; I went to a 7/11. Some girl recognized me &amp; all hell broke loose."

"I'm just glad you're ok. Who's that behind you?" he looked behind him.

"Oh, it's just Leonard &amp; Sheldon. 2 guys who own an apartment of the building I ran into. They're letting me stay here 'til my tour bus driver can get here in the morning."

"Ok. I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. Listen, can we talk more tomorrow? It's getting pretty late where we both are."

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you later," he turns his phone off. "Phew," he says, wiping his forehead.

"So, what was that awkward hang up about?" Leonard said.

"I don't know. I just got word of my international manager booking me on a Eurasian tour &amp; I don't wanna tell Ally about it 'til I get home because I don't know how she'll react when I tell her."

"Yes, yes. Pointless jibber jabber. I'm going to start reading these in my room," Sheldon said, carrying the box to his room. "Oh, if you can't get to sleep so easily, we have an Xbox 360, a 3D Blu-Ray player that also upscales DVDs, cable, _Star Trek_ movies &amp; TV seasons on DVD, or Blu-Ray, &amp; other movies at your disposal."

"Oh. Thanks," Austin said.

"As today's youth would say, no prob," Sheldon said &amp; Austin looked at him with an awkward look on his face.

"Good night," Leonard said.

"Night," Austin said.

**They went to their rooms, Austin took off his jacket, hat, sunglasses, &amp; pants off (he had shorts on underneath), laid on the couch &amp; put a blanket over himself, &amp; everyone went to sleep.**

**...**

* * *

**The next morning...**

**_Doctor Who_ was on the TV. Sheldon was eating his cereal in the chair next to the couch, since Austin was on the couch. Austin woke up when he heard it. He looked up, after hearing Sheldon chew.**

"Good morning," Sheldon said.

"Hi," Austin said, sitting up. He looked at the TV. "I've met him," he said with a smile.

"Matt Smith, or The Doctor? I know you've met Matt, but I also know you couldn't have met the Doctor. It's only a TV show"

"No. Both."

**Sheldon snickered like he does.**

"What?"

"You may have met Matt Smith, but I highly doubt you've met the Doctor," he laughed a little more.

"No, seriously. I have."

"All right. I'll play along. How?"

"Remember a few days before Christmas? There was all sorts of craziness happening. Daleks &amp; Cybermen everywhere. One appeared on TV to tell us to surrender. It was madness."

"Hmm. I do vaguely remember something like that."

"And were you watching the ball drop on New Years' Eve?"

"Of course. We were at a costume party at the comic book store &amp; Stewart had it on the TV. Of course 3 hours early for us, but still."

"Yeah. Well, the TARDIS materialized on the skyscraper then me &amp; Green Day came out &amp; performed a few songs, then the Doc came out &amp; made the ball drop on time."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember something along those lines. I have an eidetic memory, so I should. It's weird, I'm having trouble remembering. It's like I remember, but I have difficulty remembering," he looked frustrated, as he tried to remember.

"Hey, guys," Leonard said as he walked in &amp; got his coffee.

"Hello," they said, then Sheldon turned back to him. "What were we talking about?" he said, not remembering, or struggling to remember anymore.

"Oh, nothing," Austin said, thinking of how weird it was that Sheldon had to concentrate to remember what he could so easily.

"Ok, back to _Doctor Who_," he said, sitting in his spot. "Just so you know, this is my spot on this couch. I sat in the chair because I respected you enough, since you bought me vintage comic book reprints, not to be that bothersome on the subject."

"Right," Austin said, then his phone rang. He got up &amp; answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Moon, I'm parked right outside the building, waiting for you, so we can get a move on," his bus driver said.

"All right, be down in a minute," he hung up. "Well, guys, I gotta go. Thanks for letting me crash here," he said, shaking their hands.

"No problem," Leonard said as Sheldon sanitized his hands after shaking Austin's hand.

"Yeah, well... Hey, here," he said, pulling out 4 tickets to his show later that night. Leonard took them in his hands.

"Wow, tickets &amp; backstage passes to your show tonight. Thanks," Leonard said, looking at them.

"Yeah, bring a your girlfriends if you'd like. I gotta go," he said, leaving.

**He walked down the 3 flights of stairs &amp; got on his bus, then it drove off.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the apartment...**

"That was cool of him giving us tickets," Leonard said.

"I suppose. Alas, I can't go."

"Wh...oh yeah. Laundry night."

"Yes &amp; you know me. I can't let it go."

"Yes, but social protocol dictates that if someone who did something for you invites you to something, you go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well played. I'll just do it a few hours early. I won't feel completely whole, but at least I'll know I did it."

"Good. I'll just go tell Penny about tonight."

**He went over to the door, but remembered that Penny isn't awake at this time of morning, so he went back to his apartment &amp; watched TV with Sheldon.**

**...**

* * *

**On to Part 4, if not already up...**

**Also, go to the end of it, to see why I added the thing with Penny, before commenting on it, judging me otherwise, or if you're curious...**


	4. Part 4

**S2 Ch. 3: BBT &amp; A&amp;A: The Pop Star Addition: Part 4**

**...**

**Also, there's a little surprise guest appearance in this part...**

**...**

**It was later that night. The guys &amp; their girls are backstage at Austin's concert. It's just starting.**

"Hey, guys. Glad you could make it," Austin said after they met up.

"Thanks for the invite," Leonard said.

"Well, I had to repay you guys for the sleeping on your couch &amp; Penny for helping me hide from those screaming fan girls, so you know, 2 birds, 1 stone."

"Wait. You were in her apartment alone?" Leonard asked, feeling awkward.

"Just for like 5 minutes &amp; don't over think it. It was just a quick hide-&amp;-go-over-to-your-place," Penny said.

"Besides, I have a girlfriend, as you should remember. Plus, I'd never cheat on her while I'm away. Don't get me wrong, your girlfriend's good looking, but I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what I have," Austin said, making his point.

"Yeah, got it," Leonard replied.

"Yes, meaningless pleasantries addressed. Now let this night get over with," Sheldon chimed in.

"Sheldon. Don't be so rude. We're his guests this evening," Amy reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry."

"No prob. Ok, I've got the perfect opening song for you guys. It's all scientific," Austin said.

"Cool," Leonard replied.

"Yeah, so you guys sit tight, &amp; if you wanna see the show from the audience's point of view, there's a monitor right there, hooked up to a live feed from cameras recording this show right now," he added, pointing to it.

"Mr. Moon, the audience is getting restless," a dude with a headphone thing said.

"K, see you guys in a little bit," he said, going out to the stage. "Alright! You guys ready!?"

**The crowd cheered.**

"Ok, here we go...!"

**He starts singing with his guitar in hand.**

Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,  
Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait...  
The Earth began to cool,  
The autotrophs began to drool,  
Neanderthals developed tools,  
We built a wall (we built the pyramids),  
Math, science, history, unraveling the mystery,  
That all started with the big bang (Bang)!

"Since the dawn of man" is really not that long,  
As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song.  
A fraction of a second and the elements were made.  
The bipeds stood up straight,  
The dinosaurs all met their fate,  
They tried to leap but they were late  
And they all died (they froze their asses off)  
The oceans and Pangaea  
See ya wouldn't wanna be ya  
Set in motion by the same big bang!

It all started with the big BANG!

It's expanding ever outward but one day  
It will pause and start to go the other way.  
Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard  
Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger bang!

**(That sound from the studio version plays)**

Australopithecus would really have been sick of us  
Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses)  
Religion or astronomy (Encarta Deuteronomy)  
It all started with the big bang!

Music and mythology, Einstein and astrology  
It all started with the big bang!  
It all started with the big... BANG!

**He looked at his band, giving them a cue &amp; he started playing the guitar riff. Then started singing after.**

Your local rock group down the street  
Is trying hard to learn this song  
To serenade the weekend squire  
Just came out to mow his lawn

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday  
Charcoal burnin' everywhere  
Rows of houses that are all the same  
And no one seems to care

See Mrs. Gray she's proud today  
Because her roses are in bloom  
And Mr. Green he's so serene  
He's got a TV in every room

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday  
Here in status symbol land  
Mothers complain about how hard life is  
And the kids just don't understand

Creature comfort goals they only numb my soul  
And make it hard for me to see  
My thoughts all seem to stray to places far away  
I need a change of scenery

(Ta ta ta)

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday  
Charcoal burning everywhere  
Another Pleasant Valley Sunday  
Here in status symbol land  
Another Pleasant Valley Sunday

Another Pleasant Valley Sunday  
Another Pleasant Valley Sunday  
Another Pleasant Valley Sunday  
Another Pleasant Valley Sunday

**(FADES)**

**They then transition to the next song.**

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove (Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom boom (Boom-da-boom boom)

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it

**(The crowd goes wild)**

Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

You're so electric  
I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide (Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-imes (Ti-i-i-imes)

When the lights come up  
It's hard to hold back, so  
Come on let it blow

Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it  
Coming down, down, down

**(They go wild)**

Movin' faster, stronger, harder  
Movin' faster, stronger, harder

Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up  
Can you feel it  
Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it  
Feel it, feel it

Hey hey

**(Pumps his fists with the words)**

Put your hands up and get it rockin'  
Hey Hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up we're lightin' up the sky  
Tonight, TONIGHT

When the lights come up its hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it

**Austin switches to an acoustic guitar.**

**They wait for the crowd to be their wildest, then they start with the opening lyrics.**

Next to you, next to me  
Next to you, next to me

**(Starts playing acoustic guitar)**

Next to you, next to me  
Baby, next to you, next to me

Ridin' down the road in my pick-up truck  
Ya' better be ready 'cause I'm pickin' you up  
With a full moon shinin' and a little bit a' luck  
We'll run outta gas and maybe get stuck

We can get lost, baby, I don't care  
I ain't worried as long as you're there  
Ain't no place that I'd rather be  
Next to you sittin' next to me

**(Short instrumental)**

Barbeque chicken in aluminum foil  
Just enough money for my gas and oil  
Who needs your shrimp and your caviar?  
I'd sooner have you **(points to crowd)** just the way you are

Rich people got their money to hold  
Mansion on the hill with diamonds and gold  
Can't compare as far as I can see  
Next to you sittin' next to me  
Ain't no place that I'd rather be  
Next to you sittin' next to me

**(Guitar solos, Austin &amp; electric guitar dude)**

Radio playin' our favorite song  
Well, I'll change the station if the news comes on  
The signal ain't comin' in too strong  
Make our own music, honey, all night long

**(All start to play)**

If the Good Lord's willin' when we're old and gray  
The kids are grown up and moved away  
We'll be rockin' there side by side  
With a barbeque chicken and the TV guide

Well, there ain't no place that I'd rather be  
Next to you sittin' next to me  
Ain't no place that I'd rather be  
Next to you sittin' next to me  
Ain't no place that I'd rather be  
Next to you sittin' next to me

Next to you, next to me  
Next to you, next to me  
Next to you, next to me  
As long as you're next to me, baby

**(Just his guitar &amp; the other guitar dude)**

Next to you, oh sittin' next to me  
I'd sooner have you just the way you are  
Aw, there ain't no place that I'd rather be  
Next to you sittin' next to me

And if the Good Lord's willin' when we're old and gray  
The kids are grown up and moved away  
We'll be rockin' there side by side  
With a barbeque chicken and the TV guide  
Oh, yeah  
There ain't no place that I'd rather be  
Next to you sittin' next to me

**They finish the song.**

**Austin puts down his guitar as he grabs just a mic in his hand.**

**The opening starts, he claps &amp; so do other people.**

When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back and I'm not going under  
You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard

**(They cheer loud)**

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say 'hey!'

**(Reaches his fist out &amp; everyone chimes in)**

'Cause there's no stoppin'  
Us when we hit  
The same but different  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rockin'

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
Cuz I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

You got the skills and I'm bringing the fire  
Your the fuel to my rocket and it's taking us higher  
Yeah we got mad flow and we're blowin' it up  
All our fans are gonna scream

**(They all cheer loudly)**

'Cuz they can't get enough

We're headed for the top  
We got it on lock  
We'll make 'em say hey  
Cuz there's no stopping  
Us when we hit  
The same but different,  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rocking

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa!  
Yeah and I know  
I-I-I-I-I-own this dream  
Cuz I-I-I-I-I-got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

Yeah Yeah Yeah I'll keep it rockin' with ya  
Oh Oh Oh and there's no stoppin' us  
Yeah Yeah Yeah I'll keep on rockin' with ya  
K-keep on rockin'  
We'll keep on rockin'

There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya  
It's no fun when your doin' it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I own this dream  
'Cause I got you with me  
There's no way I could make it without ya  
Do it without ya, be here without ya

Whoa  
Be here without ya  
Whoa  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)  
Be here without ya (out ya, out ya)

**The song ends.**

**He gets his electric guitar. The drums start in. He starts playing the guitar riff.**

Throw it up, woo hoo!

**(Pumps his fists to the woo hoos)**

Throw it up! woo hoo!  
Woo hoo! Woo hoo!  
Yeah, yeah woo hoo! yeah, yeah

You're pretty baby, but you know that  
Wish I could bring ya  
Across the map, yeah

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby hold me tight

**(The crowd sings along)**

Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me, baby show me  
Roll the windows down let you hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

Party people!

**(Crowd joins in on woo-hoo's too)**

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy, but you know that  
Feel the breeze girl, let's take a lap(Yeah)

I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby hold me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me, baby show me  
Roll the windows down let you hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

**(Puts his guitar away, quickly)**

Party people!  
Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah

Stop!

**[Beat break]**

It's on tonight  
It's on tonight  
It's on, tonight

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

Let's go!

**(The BTR guys came out the side)**

"Ladies &amp; gentlemen, Big Time Rush!" Austin yells.

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo!

"What should we do now, guys?" Austin asks.

"How about a Beatles song?" Kendall suggests.

"Oh, 'City is Ours,'" Logan suggests.

"'Paralyzed?'" James suggests.

**Everyone cheers at it.**

"You heard him, guys," Austin says to his band.

**Opening notes play.**

**Logan &amp; partial guys:** You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed

I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lies

**James: **Time stops ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that

**All:** I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
**Austin: **I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
**All:** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**Logan &amp; partially the guys: **Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is

**James:** Not telling you what I was going through  
You didn't even know that  
**Kendall:** I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
**Austin:** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
**Kendall: **I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**James: **As the years go by I think about you all the time  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed  
Paralyzed by you

**Carlos: **You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon

**All:** I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
**Austin:** I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)  
**Kendall:** I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
(You got me paralyzed)

**All: **Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(You got me tongue tied)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
(Now I'm frozen inside)  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed

**They end &amp; the crowd screams "encore."**

**They look at each other &amp; begin with the opening lyric, then the band joins in, already rehearsed in the song.**

**All: **Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

**James: **Forget about your day  
Under the milky way  
I know a place where we can go

**Logan: **No need to be afraid  
Come on, I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, here we go

**All: **Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you're down  
Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
If you wanna party

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

**Someone: **Elevate  
Elevate

**Carlos: **We're floating in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you what world you've never seen before

**Kendall:** We're dancing in the stars  
No matter where we are  
You better buckle up  
Here we go, here we go

**All:** Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you're down  
Oh oh oh  
If you wanna party  
If you wanna party

**All, mixed up:** Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

**Back up guy:** Elevate  
Elevate

**Logan:** Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I wanna see you go  
Whoa

**Kendall:** Break through the ceiling now  
It's time to hit the clouds  
And, no, we ain't coming down

**All: **Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Oh oh oh  
Whoa whoa

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

We're on another level tonight  
Let's, let's, let's celebrate

**Everyone's going wild. BTR goes off stage.**

"All right, now for more me, but don't worry, I'm sure if you chant their band name later, they'll come back out again," Austin says, then launches into another song.

Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag  
You've got a "Kick-Me" sign covering the skills that you have  
And it all looks wrong when you're looking down  
You get dizzy, doin' 360's  
And you can't break out!

Even when you feel like you ain't all that  
Just don't forget that I got your back  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track  
(Bump that track)  
Yeah!

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways  
You've got your epic wins, 364 days  
And it's feelin' like your game is crazy off  
But all you need is to bring the heat  
And get back on top

Even when you feel like you ain't all that  
Just don't forget that I got your back  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track  
(Bump that track)  
Yeah!

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

You're off the charts  
You're number one  
You've got the fire and you can't be undone  
You're breakin' records  
You make it pop  
You've got the fire so keep burnin' it up!

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

Nobody rocks it the way that you do  
(Nobody)  
You got style  
Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool  
You're legit, you're the boss  
Even when the mic is off  
Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

**Picks up his guitar &amp; goes to the next song. Opening notes play. All instruments come in. He grabs the mic &amp; leans toward the crowd, his left.**

Revvin' up your engine  
Listen to her howlin' roar

**(Leans to his right)**

Metal under tension  
Beggin' you to touch and go

**(Stretches his arm out)**

Highway to the danger zone,

**(Brings it down to a fist in front of his head)**

Right into the danger zone

Still like that old time (rock n' roll)

**(Starts playing his guitar)**

That kind of music just (soothes the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
With that old time (rock n' roll)  
Ohh!

**(Grabs the mic &amp; leans toward crowd)**

Heading into twilight  
Spreading out her wings tonight ( Old time rock n' roll)  
She got you jumping off the deck  
And shoving into overdrive ( I like that old time rock n' roll)

**(Plays his guitar again)**

Highway to the danger zone ( Rock n' roll)  
I'll take you right into the danger zone

Still like that old time (rock n' roll)

**(Starts clapping as there's no instruments, causing everyone else to clap)**

That kind of music just (soothe the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
With that old time (rock n' roll) (Ohh)

**(Plays guitar again)**

Still like that old time (rock n' roll)  
That kind of music just (soothe the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
With that old time (rock n' roll) ( Yeah)  
Still like that old time (rock n' roll)  
That kind of music just (soothe the soul) ( soothe the soul)  
I reminisce about the (days of old)  
With that old time (rock n' roll)

I'll take you right to the

Rock n' roll

**They finished to roaring cheers from the crowd.**

"Alright. I'm gonna take a little break, so enjoy more BTR!" he goes off stage, as BTR goes on again.

"So, what'd you think?" he asked them.

"It's been good so far," Leonard said.

"Great. Where's the girl that was with you?" he asked.

"Penny? She went to find the rest room."

"Oh. All right."

"Yes, yes. It's been fun, can we go now?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon! It's been fun," Amy said.

"It's all right. If you wanna go, I don't mind," Austin said.

"Oh, great. Amy, let's go. I need to read all those comic books I got yesterday anyways. Thanks again."

"No prob."

"All right. See you guys later," Amy said, then they walked to her car.

**Austin finished his break, then finished the show with more hits &amp; some encores, so he got done around 11:00 PM.**

**After he finished, he got his stuff from his dressing room, then went to his tour bus to go to the airport to fly home. He unlocked his phone &amp; went to the 'camera' app on it to record a video thanking everyone for coming to his show, when he saw something weird in his 'pictures' album. He swiped over to it. He saw that it was Penny, with her top off, winking at him in a picture she took.**

'What the hell?' he thought. 'When did she take-'

"Of course! When she went to find the rest room. She must've found my dressing room, went in, &amp; took this picture of herself. I can't believe it! Well, I'll just get rid of this," he said, putting it in a folder in his email, then deleted it from his iPhone. Then, he listened to his music &amp; waited to get to the airport.

'That dream,' he thought. 'Wait. Was that dream I had just a dream?' he wondered, thinking back.

**A little bit later...**

**He got to the airport &amp; then boarded his plane. He sat down &amp; called Ally quickly, seeing as it was 8-9 pm in Florida, she was most likely still awake.**

"Hello?" Ally answered.

"Hey, Ally. It's Austin. Can you drive my car to the airport in a few hours? I'm flying back &amp; I'll be there in 5-6 hours."

"Ok, Austin. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya later. Bye."

"Bye."

**He hung up, then the plane took off. After several hours, they landed. He got off, then met up with Ally. They hugged, then walked to his car, he drove them to his house, then went in &amp; watched TV until they fell asleep right on the couch.**

**...**

* * *

**Time gap for next chapter's gonna be to spring break, so be prepared.**

**The reason I have Austin save all the dirty pics &amp; videos he's gotten so far, is that he wants to save all the memorabilia he gets from when he's famous, so... yeah...**

**Also, the thing with Penny in Part 3, is meant to be a dream from his perspective. He knows, as we all should by now, you really can't control dreams, without waking up, so he just went with it. He asked questions didn't he? So, yeah. From his perspective, he hasn't _really_ done anything wrong. Don't say that's bullshit, as I just recently added that part ****&amp; I wanted to keep Austin &amp; Ally together. Remember that I said I added some things? _That_ was one of them. I wanted a subplot between them &amp; forgot about the picture, so that's another one. He'd never knowingly, willingly, in his real life cheat on Ally, just remember that. I may not revisit that subplot in this season, but I may revisit it in Season 3. Remember, this is the "collection" version, meaning I've already moved on from this part, so deal with it.  
**

**PEACE...**


End file.
